


Prompt 2

by The_One_Whooooo



Series: Classification AU [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Regression, Classification AU, Littles Are Known, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressuary, light angst?, littlespace, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Whooooo/pseuds/The_One_Whooooo
Summary: Character A tries to fight headspace, B comforts them and lulls them in





	Prompt 2

It was early in the afternoon when Dan decided that enough was enough. It always started with soft talking. Then came the slow, unsure movements. Then it all seemed to crash from there, because Sonya was damn good at fighting headspace when she really wanted to.

The fidgeting, the huffs of what seemed like frustration, the way she would rock back and forth when she thought no one was looking, having less and less energy, until she would try to seclude herself to her room, where Dan would find her crying and barely responsive.

And they had had a few good drops. It still took Dan intervening, but it only took a simple question to have Sonya admit that she needed some relaxation time. Right now she was at the ‘slow movements’ stage, and Dan was determined not to let it go any further.

He stood in the hallway, blocking her way to the bedroom. Too bad Sonya knew exactly what he was trying to do when he opened his arms.

“No.”

“Come on,-”

“ _No_. I don’t need to.”

Well that wasn’t true at all. Sonya was actually supposed to spend a majority of her life in headspace. Dan crosses his arms, eyebrows furrowed.

“....Alright. If you can give me one good reason why I should drop this, I’ll step aside. And don’t lie to me.”

Sonya stays quiet. With a soft sigh Dan steps forward.

“Sweetie,” He notes the way she flinches and moves slower. “you know I won’t hurt you. You know I’ll stop if you tell me to. You know I love taking care of you, _all_ of you… If you need help, I understand, but I need you to tell me.” More silence, and Dan has his arms hovering, waiting for the okay to gather the girl into a hug. 

“I can’t read your mind, Sonya. Talk to me.”

Another bit of silence, but this time there’s a sharp inhale.

“I hate this….” Dan stays silent, just waiting. “I hate that I can’t take care of myself. I hate that, that I have to depend on you. I hate that I can’t control when I drop, or what I do when I drop, and it scares me, okay? I have no control of my life, Danny. It fucking scares me that my entire life is at the _mercy_ -”

Dan pulls a sobbing Sonya into his arms. “Shhhh. Breathe. Just breathe. In… Out…. Good. Again…”

They’re in her bedroom when Sonya finally manages to get her breathing somewhat under control. It still came out a bit ragged, but it was calm enough for her to sputter out a sentence that made Dan’s heart ache.

“I da-don’t wanna drop.”

“Oh, sweetheart…” Her breathing hitches at the pet name. Dan continues before she can spiral down again. “Shh…. I want you to listen to me, okay? You have full control over everything that we do. You don’t wanna drop? That’s fine.” It really wasn’t but, hey, he could work around it….maybe. “But I will do everything in my power to make sure you’re okay. That you’re comfortable. And I promise you, I will be there every step of the way. I can’t promise it won’t always be scary, but I can promise you that.”

And he would continue. He really would. For as long as Sonya needed it. But at that moment a trembling voice sounds out.

“Danny?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“....m sorry.”

With a soft smile Dan’s arms tighten around Sonya just for a second.

“It’s okay, sweetie. You ready?”

That was the only time she slurred her words, of course. When it was time to drop.

He gets a nod in return, and Dan scoops her up into his arms and carries her off to the nursery.


End file.
